


My Forest Love, Your Forest Lass

by princesssorceress



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssorceress/pseuds/princesssorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll wear a gown of golden leaves, and bind my hair with grass, But you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass."<br/>Gendry's tried not to think about her for five years. He's tried not to love her for longer than that, but the past has a way of catching up with you. When he hears the whispers spreading far and wide he tries to forget it, tries not to feel hope, but he's always been helpless when it comes to her. Arya Stark has returned to Winterfell and he will never leave her side again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding His M'Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first Arya/Gendry fic! This is a post-war fic on Arya and Gendry finding each other again and their relationship development! I hope you all enjoy and leave a comment on what you think! Thanks for reading!  
> Much Love,  
> Rin xoxo

# My Forest Love, Your Forest Lass

### Finding His M'Lady

The cold of the North bit into Gendry’s form, numbing him and making him feel alive all at once. His horse had died the day before. It hadn’t been able to handle the cutting winds of winter and the stamina it took to gallop with a man as big as Gendry sitting atop its saddle. Gendry had been too cold, too hungry to be sad. He had been almost sickened to feel relieved at the horses passing. Its death meant his survival. He cooked as much of its meat as he could carry and had moved along desperate to reach her home.

Gendry had heard over two moon cycles ago. At first he hadn’t let himself hope, but then he became curious and began asking questions and gathering information from passersby. Before he could change his mind and pull himself back curiosity turned to hope then hope laid waste to Gendry and he became sick with thoughts of her. He thought of her while forging, while eating, while fighting bandits and while drifting off to sleep. The thought of her being alive, of her heart beating hundreds of miles from him entranced his whole being.

He fought it for weeks. He fought the ache in his hands that still searched for her beside him in the middle of the night. As if it were still five years ago and they were still on the King’s Road. As if she still spent every night curled into his back, her hand curled over his shoulder and her forehead rested against his back. He fought the souring of his stomach every time he heard wolves howl in the distance. He even fought the dreams of grey eyes and M’Ladys for some time.

When the second month had ended and the third began Gendry found he could no longer run away from his subconscious. He had fallen asleep the moment his body hit the straw mattress. He left the waking world finding himself staring into the yellow eyes of a large beast. The moonlight shone down through the trees surrounding them. Gendry felt fear coil and creep through his blood as the wolf, no _dire_ wolf, sat back on its haunches and bared its teeth.

Gendry flinched ready for ripping and fangs and the painful death that he was sure would befall him. He closed his eyes tensed his body and waited.

“ _I’m sorry Arya_ ” He thought to himself. 

Seconds passed and nothing had happened. He took a chance and opened his eyes. The direwolf had sat down not too far away from him and had taken to studying him. Its yellow eyes piercing his blue ones. It sniffed at him and drew itself closer and he resisted the urge to run away screaming. It circled him curiously though not in a threatening manner. After a few minutes of their one sided standoff the wolf stopped inches from Gendry. He held his breath as the wolf moved its head towards his own. He once again readied himself for teeth and pain, but the wolf just stopped centimeters from him, bowed its head towards his and gazed at him expectantly.

Gendry stood unsure of what to do. He went to move a step back and the wolf growled. Ok not that then. He thought. He reached a hand towards its grey fur unsure of this move as well. The wolf bared its teeth a bit but didn’t growl this time. He withdrew his hand and sighed.

“What is it you want me to do then?” He groaned at the wolf and it yipped at him annoyed and bent its head towards him again looking at him expectantly before closing its yellow eyes waiting for him to figure it out. Something clicked in his head and he felt hesitant.

Although the wolf could easily tear him in two it didn’t seem set on doing anything of the sort. It gave him guidance and warning but had yet to harm him. What did he have left to lose? Gendry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned forward closing the small gap between man and beast and the wolf sighed as their foreheads met. Suddenly a searing pain ripped through Gendry and he cried out. The wolf was trying to show him something but he couldn’t focus past the pain. He couldn’t do anything but groan and try to gain the strength to move away from the beast.

Until he heard her voice. Then all at once it was like his world came into focus and all he could see was her. The last time he had seen her she had been one and three, all skin and bones and knobby knees. The last time he had seen her he had felt sick at his longing to run his hand through her knotted up hair that had just begun to touch her shoulders. The last time he had seen her she had been a young princess and he had been a lowborn bastard boy.

Now as he stared at her through this wolf’s vision he could hardly breathe. She was still Arya, still had the noticeable features. Her eyes were still the same color and still had the same fire inside them even if it had dulled a bit. Her nose was the same and her smile had the same brilliance he had missed. But there were more changes than he had counted on. Her lips were pinker and plumper than he remembered and her hair although still dark had grown to reach the middle of her back. She was no longer skin and bones and all gangly and boyish. She had gained womanly curves that made Gendry’s heart speed up. Her legs were longer, her hips wider, her chest more pronounced.

She stood facing him, her feet buried in snow. The trees behind her disconcerted him a bit, their eyes bleeding with red sap and staring at him leaving him feeling a cold that had nothing to do with the winter winds.

Her eye’s stared into his, or the wolves, he couldn’t tell. She had only uttered a few words but they were swimming far away from him as he held his breath at the sight of her alive. Arya’s alive. His heart pounded. His hands shook. He stared at her lips trying to make out her words. She reached out towards him and once again his world snapped back into focus. He listened this time aching to hear her voice, trembling with the need to hear her melodic, high voice with her Northern lilt. She smiled at him and his heart nearly stopped.

“Nymeria” She breathed and he was confused. He looked down and was shocked to see paws and fur. Her hands finally reached him but he could only feel her hands tugging at his (the wolf’s?) fur.

“Nymeria find Gendry. Bring him to me. Find my Bull.” She whispered and just like that he was falling back away from her, losing her all over again.

As he woke he knew she was alive. That this dream was his purpose to believe the rumors that had haunted his ears for three months. Arya Stark had returned to Winterfell. He left Hollow Hill the next morning with a horse, supplies, and a gift for his M’Lady he had forged over the past three months.

Now a little over a month later as he struggled through snow and the feeling left his fingers and toes he began to doubt his hope. He had not met with a direwolf, he had not heard travelers speak of her. He had begun to think he had imagined the whole situation, had fooled himself into more heartbreak. He was no less than three days on foot from Winter Town with less than a day and a half’s worth of food.

Had he come all this way for nothing? Had he come all this way to die? He asked himself that night as he huddled under a tree with all the firs and cloaks he had wrapped tightly around him. He shook with cold and longed for a fire. All of the wood he could use to make a fire was wet with snow and therefor useless. He stared at the moon for what felt like hours sitting as one by one his body parts lost feeling, his blood started to run cold. He knew he wouldn’t make it through the night. He knew it would be time soon. It was almost over, soon the cold would give way to sleepiness and he would drift off to an eternal sleep.

His blue eyes glistened with tears that would not be shed. He had been so sure, he had hoped beyond all hope. But no amount of hope, no amount of wishing could make her be alive. He had yearned for her so much he had run towards his grave. At least if he was wrong he would see her soon. At that he smiled and it was the first time he’d been happy in five years.

He felt tired now and he couldn’t feel anything except the smile on his face. He closed his eyes. Then a sound came from the trees to the left. His eyes opened slowly, curiously. A howl broke the night’s silence and that was all it took. His eyes flew open fully, his heart stopped and he used what little strength he had left to sit up, alert and on edge.

He could hear something moving through the snow. He could hear heavy, deep breaths and he could smell blood. Then he saw eyes peer through the darkness from the tree line and he almost passed out. The eyes were yellow and as she revealed herself the fur was grey and he’d never felt such joy.

As soon as her eyes found him she was running at him and his joy gave way to fear as he flinched away. But Nymeria slowed when she got near him and sniffed over him looking for signs of illness. She had found what she had been looking for and lowered herself near him looking back at him.

Her eyes spoke what she couldn’t say “ _You don’t have much time_ ”. And so he did all he knew to do and gathered his gift in one hand and his cloak in the other and dragged himself onto the back of the huge wolf. He threw the cloak over himself with all the energy he could muster and threaded his fingers through Nymeria’s fur. She stood up quickly, checked to make sure he was secure, and pounced forward.

And he held on for so long. He couldn’t feel the cold wind nipping at his face anymore and his fingers gripping the wolf’s fur struggled to hold on. Thirty minutes into the jaunting ride and Gendry was back to fighting the tiredness creeping over him. His blood was pounding in his ears, his heart was slowing with cold, his breathing was beginning to get shallower with every breath and a deep rattle settled into his lungs.

He fought every second to keep his fingers in Nymeria’s fur. He could feel the wolf pushing herself faster and faster, sensing his weak state. She whimpered at him as if to say “ _Just a little longer_ ”, but he knew he couldn’t hang on much longer. His eyes stayed closed longer and longer every time they closed. His breathing was almost nonexistent and just when he thought he was going to fall off Nymeria stopped and howled.

At first he thought it was despair making her howl, that she had realized he wasn’t going to make it. But then he heard rushed footsteps and loud voices. He noticed a change in position and realized he had fallen off Nymeria, his fingers had finally faltered and released her fur. The snow beneath him was body temperature to his freezing form but he could stare up at the moon again and that’s all he wanted in his last moments.

The footsteps were getting nearer, Nymeria’s howls louder. He had no more will to care what was coming this time. He just stared at the sky waiting for death to take him. And it was like Déjà vu. He heard her voice calling for him. Those few seconds were the worst torture, hearing her voice and not having the strength to find her form, to see if she was there at all. He could feel his heart, mind, body scream her name. In those few seconds he was a dry wasteland and her visage was the rain he had missed for so long.

And then she was there, touching him, calling for him, her face swimming in front of his eyes. The wasteland he had fallen into since he had lost her was suddenly quenched of every thirst with just one look at her. The storm he had become in her absence was calmed with one touch. And he thought for sure that he was dying. She was too beautiful to be here, she had to be an angel, and he had to have been wrong.

But her hands were on his face and she was calling his name and she was so warm. Warm enough for him to want to hope again and he tried to focus, he tried to sense her pulse as her fingers pushed his hair back from his eyes. He looked at her then and it was her grey on his blue for the first time in years. Their eyes locked and hers flared up with determination and fire and his showed the relief of finally knowing she was alive and he whispered her name like a prayer.

He could feel the blackness looming over him, could feel himself losing the battle to stay conscious. His breath was coming fast and short, his sight was crossing and fading. He could see her starting to panic could hear her yelling commands at someone. He felt the panic rise within him scared to leave her. Protesting that he had just found her and now he was dying.

Arya was yelling again, this time at him and he welcomed the familiarity of it all. “You stupid stubborn bull! Gendry you better fight it or I swear to Gods I will-“Her breath hitched as she trailed off and he could feel her shake. On the cusp of blacking out he smiled and whispered “As you wish M’Lady” and then there was nothing but darkness.


	2. No One Into Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello and welcome to the second chapter of "My Forest Love, Your Forest Lass". I hope you all like they way I decided to portray what brought Arya back to Westeros. I think I might do a few of these 'flashbacks' throughout the story, but only if you guys want to see them! So read on and comment and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!  
> Much Love,  
> Rin xoxo

# My Forest Love, Your Forest Lass

### No One Into Someone

_Ayra’s POV_

_Then: 1 year ago_

_Quiet as a shadow. Swift as a deer. Fear cuts deeper than swords._ She chanted her war cry in her head as she slunk back against a shadowed wall. The target had been found and she followed on his heels, always watching, waiting patiently. He had staggered his whole way home from the whore ridden brothel on the ports corner. Arya had to admit it was amazing what an exceeding amount of Valerian root could do. She felt her lips twitch in a smile as he staggered in an alleyway and promptly passed out, snoring all the while. 

_Quick like a snake. Calm as still water. Fear cuts deeper than swords._ She clung to the shadows, her footsteps as light as a feather. She crept around the corner into the alleyway he had fallen asleep in. She brushed the wealthy merchant’s hair back from his head as she knelt down beside his sleeping form. She smiled, her eyes void of emotion and pulled out a dagger.

“I have come to bring you the gift Gregor Harding and a gift you shall receive. Valar Morghulis.” She whispered above him. Her hand jerked forward, driving the knife up through his heart. He wrenched forward in his sleep and cried out. She ripped her hand away, wiped the knife on his clothes, and stood as Gregor the merchant continued to sleep in a much more permanent way.

She took his face quickly and changed her own back to the face of Arya Stark, stuffing the two faces in her bag. She brought the targets face to the kindly man and watched as he housed in in the hall of faces. He had nodded to her, given her a few silver coins and turned away.

“I think you are ready.” He called to her and she looked at him, pensive as ever.

“Ready for what?” She murmured.

He turned towards her and smiled swiping a hand over his face, pulling the skin away, and changing his features. “Ready to learn to use the guild’s most treasured weapon of course. A girl has become No One, she can honor that with one last task.”

He started to walk away and she stood there contemplating. Had she really made it to this moment? The moment she could finally truly be No One? Would she finally be able to rid herself of the dreams that still plagued her? The dreams of blue eyes and howling of wolves that confused her rather than make her feel normal. She could only hope and pray to the Many Faced God that this is what that meant. She looked up to find the Kindly Man several feet away and staring at her.

“Have you made your choice?” He asked.

She hesitated for only a second before nodding “What do I have to do?”

He smiled at her sadly before motioning for her to follow him. She followed him into small quarters with nothing more than a large round table and a handful of chairs. Two other men sat at the table and they all looked up when they walked in. She sat in a chair as the Kindly Man gathered papers and contracts and sat down with the three assassins. He turned to one of the men first. The man had a beak like nose, dull brown hair and eyes the color of mud and moss, but she knew the face was not his, could see how the edges around his throat and up around his ears were slightly discolored. She could see the flakes of skin that refused to take from the face curling up as if only peeling. She shook her head and focused her attention on the Kindly Man and the assignment he was giving to the beak nosed assassin.

“You will get 5 silvers on your return and you are not to kill anyone else but the name given. Does a man understand?” The Kindly man asked and beak nose nodded before murmuring the name given and Valar Morghulis and standing. He walked to the door with his head bent forwards and disappeared out of sight.

The Kindly Man turned to the next man and gave him a small twitch of a smile. As she studied the man’s features she realized he was less a man and more a boy. He had high cheekbones and green eyes. His hair fell in golden waves around his face and his jaw bone had the look of strengthening from round boy, to sharp young man. She looked carefully around the lines of his neck and throat. She found no peeling or discoloration, only smooth tanned skin. He was wearing his own face.

“You’re lucky your first assignment is only a simple brothel owner. Easy to get in, easy to kill, easy to explain. You will sadly not get any coin from this assignment but you will prove your worth to the guild, and that is something very much needed from everyone here.” His eyes slid to her as he said this and she held his gaze with ice in her eyes. The poor summer boy only nodded, his whole form reeking of fear, stood and walked through the door. The Kindly man looked at the way she sneered at the boy and sighed shaking his head at her.

“A girl must remember how she came to us, scared, cold, and alone.” She flinched as the levy’s holding her memory back shook before finding their strength and she schooled her expression before nodding.

He looked down at the papers remaining on the desk and took a deep breath. “Usually for the last assignment before you’re truly one of us, we give a warlord or an honored knight’s name to receive the gift. But alas a situation has come up and we have a high demand for an even higher price. It’s becoming increasingly imperative we finish this job swiftly.”

He glanced at the papers before speaking again “The target is across the narrow sea, at the wall. You have heard the rumors of dragons and other’s returning to the world no doubt?” She nodded warily and he looked up at her with a cautious look in his eyes.

“The target is a young Jon Snow turned Targaryen. He houses an army, three dragons, and a Targaryen Queen at his wall.” Arya felt her whole world sway as the levies shook and cracked at the name. "He is said to have been under Eddard Stark’s protection bound by an oath her gave to the bastard’s mother Lyanna Stark. The client seems to think this boy wishes to crown himself a king.”

Too many names, too many memories almost forgotten. Arya seemed emotionless, her eyes cold as ice, her lips in a firm line. On the inside though her mind was suddenly at war. The levy’s cried out as she forced the images of grey eyes, dark hair, and a thin sword being put into her hand back behind the wall she had built around her mind.

The Kindly man watched her intensely looking for any sign of her knowing the target, remembering him from a time before she was a girl, when she was someone. He continued as he saw nothing “He is at the wall having just finished defeating White Walkers and other’s alike. He will only spend enough time there to regroup, bury the dead, and find supplies. Then he, the dragon queen, and dragons will march towards Kings Landing. He must be dead before then.”

She could hardly breathe as the Kindly Man looked at her expectantly. She was to kill _Jon_ , the last surviving member of the pack. _Her pack_. She tossed the phrase around in her head reaching for the familiarity before shrinking back to No One.

“How does killing a dragon’s bastard end an impending war? The other side still has a queen and dragons. They will come with fire and take what they want in blood.” She argued.

“You know it is not a girl business to know such a thing. A girl is to accept a name and give the gift, nothing more, and nothing less.” He said sternly and she looked away slightly abashed.

“Now if a girl accepts the name she must leave immediately. We’ve already waited long enough, any longer and it will be too late.”

She nodded at him as the fire started to rush through her chilled skin. Her face was calm but her heart, long since forgotten, began to fire in her chest. _“Can I really kill this Jon that stirs so much inside me?”_ She thought to herself. This was the last step towards everything she had worked so hard for, the last step before she could truly forget. One more thing before she could accept the cool embrace of nothing, become no one and leave all her memories behind. She schooled her face once more and stared into the kindly man’s eyes.

“I accept the name. I will deliver the gift on the behalf of the Many Faced God.”

The Kindly Man smiled another sad smile and nodded “Of course child. Off with you now, when you return your life as no one truly begins.”

  


Arya’s first steps on Westeros soil were no different than any other steps she had taken. East Watch by the sea was cold and damp, the smell of sea and salt heavy in the air and she drew her cloak closer. She stared up at the looming wall, a grimace on her face. She found and paid for a horse easily enough. The road to Castle Black was a cold, unforgiving one yet she found herself reveling in the cold rather than shying away from it. The snow was thick and deep and called for a more careful trot lest her horse get stuck and break a leg.

She spent her nights huddled in her cloak not wanting to risk lighting a fire and her days crawling at a snail’s pace towards her next receiver of the gift. Days turned to weeks and Ayra’s fondness of the cold turned to a heated despise. When she finally found herself at the gates of Castle Black she didn’t know how to approach the situation. Her face itched and felt uncomfortable from wearing the face of a blonde girl over her own for so long and her slim sword at her waist suddenly felt like a heavy weight.

“Stop! You there by the gate! Turn back! We have no supplies or room for anyone!” A voice called from the sentry station above the gate and Arya schooled the face that wasn’t hers and forced tears to fall from her eyes giving a pathetic sniffle.

“Please Sir. I hear a retinue rests here. The Dragon Queen herself behind the gates. I have some coin if it’ll please you? I wish to join her army.”

The man let out an echoing laugh and called down to someone on the other side of the gate “Hey Lord Snow come see what we got on the other side of the gate! Some skin and bones wants to make herself a warrior!” the man bent at the ribs laughing obnoxiously and Arya sneered at him.

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s either Jon or Lord Targaryen now Trent? Open the gates. Let me see for myself.” A voice called from the other side and her heart lurched in her chest, the levy of her memories shaking uncomfortably.

Arya quite literally shook herself and kept a calm stoic look on her face as the men on the other side pushed and pulled at the gate. When it finally opened her eyes found several things at once. Scorched towers spiraling up into the sky, chunks of the wall buried in the snow, a gaping hole in the 700 foot tall structure, and a man with inky, curly locks and grey eyes.

She fell to her knees in a sob of grief and pain as the levy shook once more and broke flooding her with long forgotten memories. The man before her handing her the sword at her hip and words of “Stick ‘em with the pointy end.”, a white wolf with red eyes, a girl with auburn hair screaming as a man’s head was struck from his body, and those blue eyes that haunted her every dream and whispering of “M’lady”.

She shook with the weight of going from No one to Arya in a matter of seconds. She heard commotion around her, but could hardly see in front of her. Wolves howled in the distance in sync with her wails of misery. She swiped a hand over her face, pulling the façade into her palm and then thrust it into the snow. The man who had caused this torture stood above her a hand on her shoulder shaking her back into reality. She scrambled back with a growl in her throat and kept her eyes on the snow, hiding her face.

“Hey… Uhm are you alright My Lady?” The oh so familiar voice called from a few feet away and she chuckled through the tears and pain and snot shaking herself once more.

“I’m not a Lady. After all these years I thought you’d at least remember that…Jon.” She looked up into his eyes that were so similar to her own and he gasped taking a step before falling to the ground in front of her in a heap of black.

He reached out to touch her but hesitated as if he were afraid she would disintegrate at the slightest touch. She gave him a watery smile and reached out taking his hand and pressing it to her face.

“I’m here, I’m real, it’s ok.” She breathed.

That was all it took and Jon gave a soft sob before pulling her body onto his knees and wrapping his arms around her in an embrace almost too tight. They fell apart together whispering words of ‘how?’ and of love as well. His face buried in her hair and hers in his chest everything settled into perspective for Arya all at once. She laughed with more joy than she had felt in four years and he laughed with her through their still gasping sobs and tears.

Jon pulled away and turned his head towards the crowd that had gathered and gave a joyous yell “My sister is alive! The Lady Arya lives!” and the crowd whooped with their Lord and the wolves howled ceremoniously in the distance and Arya was finally home.

_Now_

Arya hadn’t slept in three days. The maester had told her two days ago that they were out of the woods, Gendry would recover and awake soon. Arya believed him but it didn’t make it any easier to take her eyes off of him. He is alive. Arya kept repeating to herself. It was all she’d said besides his name since he’d passed out in the snow outside Winterfell’s gates. She had expected him to come to her with Nymeria, but hadn’t anticipated him almost dying in the process. She had cursed herself numerous times since the initial shock of almost losing Gendry. She should’ve known the stupid bull shouldn’t travel alone especially in the north where the winter winds had not calmed quite yet. So she worried over him, washing him with a rag whenever the fever was too much and reading to him whenever he was caught in a night terror.

She stood from the chair and walked to the small window on the other side of the room staring at the ruins down below. The main castle had been easy to rebuild, only the great hall needing attention, but the rest of the grounds, the many towers and the walls of the fortress would take years to restore to what they once were. She leaned her head on the cool glass and sighed at the weight on her shoulders. When she had returned to Westeros she had not had all these troubles and some days she missed being No one, but then she would see Sansa smile or get a letter from Jon all the way from the Red Keep and she would know every bit of stress and pain was worth it to have her pack back together again.

“You shouldn’t worry so much, you’ll get wrinkles.” A weak voice called from behind her and she spun around quickly.

Gendry looked like seven hells and he knew it, but he couldn’t find it in him to care when she was standing across the room, looking so beautiful. She crossed the room swiftly and took her seat again before taking his hand.

“How do you feel?” She murmured quietly avoiding his eyes.

He chuckled but the laugh gave way to a cough which made him wince at the soreness of his body. “I feel like death, but its well worth the price of finally being here.” he looked around the room then, noticing the finery of it all. “Am I in the castle?”

She laughed “Of course, where else was the Maester supposed to tend to you? You’re a guest at my request. If you want to stay that is.” She rushed to give him a way out and chewed on her lip glancing anywhere but at him.

“Well I didn’t almost die out in the cold to just say my hello’s and take off, so I guess I can be your guest.” He made himself sound despondent and she glanced at him worriedly before seeing the wolfish smile on his face and gasped.

“Stupid!” She laughed and punched him in the shoulder which left him groaning in pain and her worrying over him.

“Oh Gendry! I’m sorry! I forgot.” She looked down at her lap and he took her hand in his again.

“Hey it’s ok. Stop blaming yourself” She opened her mouth to give a rebuttal but he shushed her “I might have spent five years away from you, but I still know when you’re blaming yourself Arry. When you blame yourself you glance around the room and won’t look the person in the eye.” She blushed and looked at him, really and truly looked at him.

His hair had gotten longer and hung in his eyes a bit now, he was of broader build now, his sculpted chest just barely showing above the sheets, and he now took to having a bit of scruff along his jaw that made him look… well handsome. At that thought Arya blushed again and looked away quickly. He paid her no mind and instead took a lock of her hair between his fingertips.

“Its long now.” He murmured quietly wrapping the locks around his finger.

She laughed quietly and reached with the hand that wasn’t entwined with his to brush his hair back from his eyes. “So is yours.” She whispered and he smiled up at her in a way that made her heart lurch in an unfamiliar way.

His fingers abandoned her tresses to find her face and he trailed her cheek with a feather light touch. Her face heated up at the touch but she leaned towards it nonetheless. Her hand in turn fell to his jaw and her thumb grazed his scruff lightly. His eyes were awash with a drowsy happiness and he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

“Where have you been Arya?” He asked in a voice so worn down with emotion it nearly broke her to hear it.

She opened her mouth to answer but the door swung open. She shrank back from his touch but kept his hand in hers as Maester Edrick entered the room. His eyes were alight with amusement at their position, but he forced his chuckle back and instead moved toward the bed.

“I see our patient has finally awoken. Maybe now My Lady will rest herself and eat hmm?”

Arya blushed as Gendry raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a slight smirk “Just too worried about lol ol’ me to rest? M’Lady I’m honored.” She glared at him and dropped his hand before sticking her tongue out at him. That only made him laugh harder. She huffed annoyed and he tried to school his features.

“Forgive me M’Lady?” He pouted at her and held his hand out to her. She rolled her eyes but took it nonetheless.

“Stop calling me M’Lady, stupid.”

“As M’Lady commands.” He smiled at her and she blushed remembering where and when those words had first been spoken.

The long forgotten Maester cleared his throat though he seemed regretful to interrupt their bickering. They turned to him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks having almost forgotten the Old man stood there.

“Well he seems to be in good spirits and the fever is gone. I say a few days rest and he’ll be good as new My Lady. Should I bring you something to eat My Lord?”

Gendry paled and looked at Arya in a pleading fashion. “Just Gendry will suffice Maester. He is not fond of titles but if you insist Ser Gendry will do I suppose.” Gendry scowled at the last bit and Arya giggled.

“Yes of course Ser Gendry some food perhaps?” Gendry squirmed at the Old Maester’s words but nodded anyways and Maester Edrick chuckled before exiting the room.

Gendry suddenly felt a weight of what felt like a thousand sacks on his chest and his eyes grew heavy. Arya noticed and laughed. “Go to sleep stupid bull.”

“Ok, but only if you come and lay down too. No offence M’Lady but you look like seven hells.”

Arya pursed her lips and looked at the shut door. “Gendry…it wouldn’t be proper.” She squirmed under his gaze.

“Since when does the great Arya Stark care what’s proper and what isn’t?”

She glared at him and turned her nose up “I don’t of course. Fine move your stupid self over.”

He grinned and shuffled to give her room to lay beside him in the bed. She laid down careful not to touch him and closed her eyes. She felt his eyes on her but refused to look at him. Finally she heard him sigh and she begun to relax figuring he had given up and would go to sleep. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into something solid and she squealed.

She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with his bare chest and she blushed before looking up into his blue eyes to find him grinning like a madman. She squirmed against him trying to put distance between herself and his half clothed form but he held fast, his strong arms keeping her captive.

“Just give it up Arry and go to sleep. Your squirming is distracting.” He chuckled into her hair.

She huffed and relaxed tentatively relaxing into him and closing her eyes. He gave a deep sigh above her and she felt his hand combing through her hair in a soothing way that made her sigh in return.

“I missed you M’Lady.” He whispered into her hair and she swallowed hard blinking back tears.

“I missed you too Stupid Bull.” She laughed breathlessly her voice wavering with tears. “Goodnight Gendry.”

He sighed deeply again and pressed a soft kiss to her hair “Goodnight Arya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes some good ol' Gendrya fluff to end the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this spliced together way of telling a story! Let me know your thoughts in a comment and once again thanks for reading!  
> Much Love,  
> Rin xoxo


	3. The She-Wolf and The Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has been sitting on my computer for months now because I couldn't decide if it was good enough. I always want to put my best work and effort out there for you guys and I didn't want to disappoint. But after rereading and tweaking I decided it was as good as it was gonna get. So enjoy chapter three and drop a comment below about how you felt about it! Thanks so much for reading!  
> Much Love,  
> Rin xoxo

Gendry woke up to a comfortable warmth settled over half his body. He smiled and pulled the warmth closer before sighing in contentment. His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the soft morning light flooding through the window. The first thing he noticed was a weight on his chest and his arm around something soft. He looked down to find a halo of dark hair splayed across his chest and a small arm around his waist.

Gendry brushed the hair back from Arya’s face softly not wanting to wake her up quite yet. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyebrows were furrowed. One of her hands had found its way across his waist the other curled into his side. Their legs were entangled in a lovers embrace and Gendry blushed at this revelation. He took a deep steadying breath trying not to notice how every inch of her pressed against him.

He tried to angle his lower half away from her but before he could move more than an inch Arya startled awake, swung above him to straddle him and pulled a dagger seemingly from out of nowhere pressing it to his throat. He stiffened immediately drawing his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

“Arya hey it’s me! Relax!” He croaked out weakly cringing into the pillow trying to escape her blade.

Her eyes flashed with recognition and she flushed drawing the knife away from his throat. Fear filled her eyes and she took in a shaky breath. “Gendry I’m so sorry. I-“

He shushed her quietly drawing her down to his chest for a hug. “Hey it’s okay. It’s been a rough several years. I understand, I’m prone to jolting awake in a panic too, as I’m sure many soldiers are.”

She nodded against his chest and pulled back still sitting atop him. He became all too aware of their positions and tried to shift her off of him quickly, but she held her position.

“Arya could you… Uh could you move?” He asked quietly looking everywhere but at her.

She peered down at him curiously. “I quite like it up here thanks. How did you sleep?”

He frowned slightly squirming beneath her to angle his hips somewhere that wasn’t against hers. “I slept fine until a madwoman tried to murder me.” He grumbled and she laughed.

He stared up at her in amazement of her beauty for a moment. The way her lips parted and her nose scrunched up as she laughed. The way her chest rose and fell, and her hands resting on the taught muscles of his stomach. Then her hand was waving in front of his face and he was blushing and looking away.

“Hey where’d you go? You looked like you were thinking hard about something.” She murmured down at him and he shrugged trying to sit up again.

“Nothing important. Can I get up now?” he asked almost pleading wanting to move away from her before she noticed.

“Stupid, you’re so impatient.” She giggled poking at his ribs causing him to squirm.

She laughed even more at this and squirmed on top of him trying to escape his returning pokes at her own ribs. He flinched and quickly grasped her hips halting her movements. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and hissed.

“Please get up Arry. Now.” He said quickly and forcefully.

“Oh I’m sorry did I hurt you?” she started to move on top of him again searching for injuries “I didn’t mean to I- Oh” Her voice suddenly dropped off her eyes widening as her thigh grazed the growing issue beneath his bed clothes. Their faces flushed at the same time and suddenly their eyes were looking anywhere but at each other.

Then suddenly Arya was laughing softly and moving to sit beside him. “You could’ve just told me stupid, I’m not oblivious to that kind of stuff.”

Gendry whipped his head around to look at her. “How? Why?”

Arya laughed at his spluttering “Where I went and what I went through in the past five years didn’t leave much room for innocence.”

His face darkened at that and he moved quickly away from her to sit on the edge of the bed, his back to her. He felt his chest grow tight with an anger he had never felt before. He felt the bed dip behind him and a hand came up to rest on his shoulder.

“Gendry? What is it?” Arya murmured worriedly from behind her.

“Who?” He asked through gritted teeth and turned to look at her.

She startled and moved away at the heat and anger in his eyes “Gendry?” She asked again.

“Who? Who took that from you Arya? I won’t ask again.”

“Who took what? Gendry you aren’t making any sense. Why are you so angry?”

“Who took that innocence from you Arya? I’ll kill the man that did, I swear it.” He ground out and her eyes flashed with understanding.

“No Gendry. Not like that… I didn’t mean… Look the past five years I met with a lot of evils but none in that sense.” She tried to reassure him and he shook his head.

“Then how…” He started but she shook her head again.

“There are other ways to learn about things like that. Things that weren’t forced but more of a necessity.” She explained hurriedly not wanting to divulge any details into the unpleasant things she had had to do as a Faceless Man.

His face dropped then, his eyes looking away from her. “I see M’Lady. Forgive me for intruding on your personal affairs.” He moved away from her touch and she moved back as if he’s slapped her.

“Gendry Waters! What exactly are you trying to say!” Arya stood from the bed incredulous at his behavior and he laughed humorlessly.

“Doesn’t matter Arya, forget it. I just didn’t realize…” He blew out a breath and shook his head again. “I just didn’t realize you had an appetite for that.”

“Are you insinuating…Gendry Waters I swear if you’re insinuating I was out _whoring_ myself to anyone that’d take the chance I will throw you out of the castle my bloody self.”

Gendry flinched at that but didn’t speak. Arya laughed without mirth and walked to the door, opened it and turned. “Even if I was that type of woman it would _never_ be any of your concern. I am not your property Gendry Waters and you’d do well to remember that.” She slammed the door and strode down the corridor ignoring his pleas and the calls of her name.

She flew through the hallway and down the steps in a fit of rage, dark storm clouds rolling over her face. Before she knew it she had stormed her way to her parent’s old chambers, where her sister, now being Lady Stark, took residence. She threw the door open without knocking and strode in slamming this door behind her as well.

“I want that stupid bull out of our castle!” Arya raged as she stormed around the room.

“Good morning to you too sweet sister.” Sansa said with a smirk on her face from her chair at the table.

Arya ignored her sister’s jape, and turned to her “Are all men this insufferable and stupid? If they are I can’t see why any woman would bother!”

“Is this about the Knight who found his way to our gates half dead?” Sansa asked curiously fixing her eyes on the documents before her.

“I don’t know why he came here if all he was going to do was be stupid!” Arya huffed and plopped down into the empty chair across from her sister.

Sansa laughed “What did this stupid knight of yours say to anger my gentle sister so?” Arya glared at her and Sansa giggled behind her hand before looking at her sister seriously. “I only kid Arya. What has the man done? If he has hurt you I must know of it, I won’t let it stand, not in my castle.”

Arya snorted at that “If he had laid a hand on me he’d have been dead before he could do much else. You know that. No he just says stupid things.”

Sansa snorted in and unladylike manner and covered her mouth in surprise at the noise. “Forgive me, but Arya you must know men aren’t the best at… well words. That’s why Lady’s learn their courtesies and men learn to swing swords. Now tell me what he said and I’ll see what I can do.”

Arya blushed and looked down at the table. She chewed her lip decisively before sighing. “Promise not to get all Ladylike on me and lecture me on propriety and such?”

Sansa’s eyes narrowed suspiciously but nodded nonetheless so Arya told her sister of her and Gendry’s sleeping arrangements and their awkward morning. Arya’s rage renewed at recounting the words he had said and she finished the story flustered and red from anger. She looked up to find her sister looking quite amused.

“What are you looking for me like that for? You believe him don’t you? Of course you do!” Arya stood quickly her chair flying backwards.

Sansa’s eyes widened “No!” She yelped quickly before taking a breath. “No Arya of course not. I just find it amusing that despite your knowledge on what comes in a marriage bed you’re still so naïve to the ways of relationships.”

Arya’s nose scrunched up “Well yea, of course I am. Why would I want to know about all of that romance stuff? Anyway what’s _romance_ have to do with Gendry?”

Sansa giggled again and came closer to her sister a look of secrecy on her face. “You know what I think?” Sansa whispered and Arya’s eyes widened slightly and she shook her head. “I think that Gendry is jealous.” Sansa laughed at the look of confusion on her poor inexperienced sister’s face.

“Jealous? What for?”

“Because you spoke of yourself with another man of course. I expect he didn’t fancy the thought of someone else touching you before he did.” Sansa sat back again.

“That’s stupid! No Gendry isn’t like that. He’s a stupid bull and I’m just Arry. He wouldn’t want that, he wouldn’t want _me_.” Arya’s voice had built over her small speech but had softened to almost a whisper at her last words.

“Arya a man would not trek through winter itself for just anyone, he wouldn’t have almost died for just anyone. I’m not saying this is all for certain, but just pay attention to how he looks at you when you’re alone again.”

“How will I know though?”

“Once you open your eyes to it, it won’t be too hard to tell trust me. Now go on, go back to your knight, I have to balance the books for repairs.” Sansa murmured turning back to her documents.

Arya heard the soft but unquestionable dismissal in her sister’s tone so she stood and bent to press a kiss on her sister’s cheek. “Thank you Sansa.”

Sansa blushed and nodded and Arya went to take her leave. She had opened the door to her sister’s chambers when said sister’s voice chimed in from behind her.

“And Arya?” She called a slight lilt in her voice.

“Hmm?” Arya asked without turning back.

“At least try not to be too _improper_ with this Knight. I fear I’d like a rest after such a troublesome several years, I don’t want little nieces and nephews running around here quite yet.” Sansa gave way to laugher as her sister’s head whipped around to her an incredulous expression painted on her face until she saw her sister’s smirk.

Arya huffed at the injustice of her teasing, threw her sister an unladylike gesture with her finger and shut the door behind her. She did not immediately set upon finding Gendry’s chambers. She was still too peeved at his words and admittedly a bit unsure of her sister’s. Instead she found Maester Edrick and sent him to fetch Gendry some food and clothes. The Maester sensed her unease and nodded briskly before fleeing the room.

Arya wandered to her own chambers. Upon entering she immediately shed her crumpled tunic and breeches, switching out to a fresh pair. She re-laced her boots and braided her hair, preferring to have it out of her face for today. She strapped her needle to her waist and grabbed a cloak from her wardrobe before she left and clasped it around her neck as she fled down the stairs. She exited the wing of the castle and fled through the snow seeking refuge in the warm kitchens.

She entered the snug and warm kitchens and stopped to grab some bread and what little sausage they could spare for the morning. She nodded politely to the few cooks and exited back out into the cold. She ate her breakfast as she walked across the grounds to the godswood. When she entered the sacred place of her gods Nymeria immediately came to her. Arya grinned for the first time all morning and patted her head affectionately.

Arya spent a good portion of the morning under the heart tree, by the hot spring stream while Nymeria contented herself with splashing through the water and pacing through the weirwoods. She leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. She had been slightly dozing when she heard a tree branch snap under the weight of someone’s foot. Arya jumped to her feet quickly her sword drawn before she could fully straighten herself. Her eyes swept the godswood quickly before finding the source of the sound.

Gendry stood twenty feet from her, his hands held up in surrender and his eyes wide with worry. “How many times are you going to try to kill me today?”

Arya’s irritation with him came back at full force and she glared at him before lowering her sword and sheathing it. “Depends. How many times are you going to be stupid?”

He huffed at her as she stood staring at him. “Did you come here to apologize?” She asked her eyes flaring with anger.

“Don’t know what you want me to apologize for. I already said M’Lady’s personal affairs are not meant for me to question.” He bowed his head.

She growled at him and strode forward to shove him. He barely moved an inch. “Why do you have to be so **_stupid_**?”

“If M’Lady finds me so stupid does she wish me to leave?” He murmured without looking at her.

“I am not a lady you stubborn bull. I wish you to just be Gendry and to stop being so… so maddening!” at that his head shot up and he snorted.

“I’m the maddening one?” He asked and she glared in response. “What? You’re the one putting the words in my mouth and changing your actions towards me at the drop of a hat.”

“You’re the one being stupid and judging things you don’t understand!” She growled at him and pushed against his chest again. “If I’m so maddening why did you even come here?!” at that he flinched, hurt flashing across his face.

“If you have to ask that… then you’re more clueless than me Arya…” He murmured turning to go.

“Wait no! Gendry…?” She chewed on her lip nervously. “Please?”

He sighed but turned to her nonetheless “I came because you wanted me to. You’re the one that sent Nymeria to me, even if she only found me towards the end there. I came because you needed me, because no one ever cared to look for me before unless it was to find me and kill me.” He kept his head bowed and she inhaled sharply.

                “If she only found you towards the end… how did you know to come? How did you know I was alive?” She whispered.

                His eyes widening as if just realizing he’d said it and his eyes darted around as he struggled to find the words. “I… I had a dream. It was two months after I’d heard the first news of your returning. Two months of trying to keep the hope from my heart. And then I saw you talking to Nymeria… Well it was me, but I was Nymeria? Anyways you told her to find me. When I woke up I knew and so I left to go see.” He sighed. “I know I sound crazy-“

                “No” Arya cut him off and she laughed at the simplicity of it, of how obvious it was. “You’re not crazy. You’re my _pack_.” She said with a prideful tone and he finally looked up at her. He found a look of amazement and wonder on her face. She stepped closer to him, almost toe to toe and peered up at him curiously.

                Her hand came up to trail his beard with her fingertips and he leaned into the touch. She focused on the way he looked at her, the way his hand found her waist and he touched her softly, as if not wanting to spook her. His blue eyes shimmered with caution and warmth and something else that made her heart leap into her throat.

                “Arya?” He said her name quietly as he had when she had found him outside her gates, as if her name was a sacred prayer and she shivered.

                And then she was leaning up towards him and pressing her lips lightly to his, scared of rejection, scared of losing Gendry, scared of it all. But she quickly learned she had nothing to fear. Gendry hesitated for only a second before he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She squeaked quietly against his lips and she felt his lips turn up slightly in response to her noise and then he was kissing her back and all thoughts of rejection and loss flew from her head.

                His lips were soft against her own, applying only the slightest of pressure. His hand found her face and cupped it turning his head slightly to give them a better angle. She brought her hands up to rest on his chest and she kissed back only slightly clumsy in her actions and hummed softly. And then just as suddenly he was pulling back from her lips and she was taking slightly shaky breaths.

                Her eyes fluttered open to look up at him and found him grinning stupidly. She flushed and tried to move away, but found she was once again trapped in his arms. This time she didn’t mind so much. She did manage to look slightly annoyed though.

                “Why are you smiling at me like that?”

                He chuckled and brushed a hair that had come loose from her braid back behind her ear. “You’re beautiful.” He murmured and she blushed and shoved at him.

                “And _you’re_ stupid.” Arya replied scrunching her nose up at him.

                He laughed again and pulled her tighter to him, before bending uncomfortably to bury his face in her neck. “If M’Lady thinks me stupid who am I to object?” She could feel his grin against her neck and she squirmed trying not to laugh.

                “Stop calling me M’Lady for the last time you stubborn bull!”

                He nuzzled her with his nose before murmuring “As M’Lady Commands.”

                It was almost a replay of what had happened years ago, on the road with Yoren. She huffed indignantly and shoved at him. He stumbled from her embrace and fell back into the snow, but this time he caught her wrist and pulled her down with him. They laid in the snow and laughed. The laughter died down and they stared at the tree limbs branching out above their heads. When Gendry took her hand in his her heart sped up and Arya spent the rest of the afternoon hoping against all hope she hadn’t just risked losing everything with a single kiss.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so was it too soon for them to kiss? Maybe. Do I regret it? Not a damn bit. Was this maybe a bit ooc? Probably. A kiss is just a kiss and by no means means that everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows from now on. I still have a lot to explore with this story and I hope you all join me for the ride! Drop a comment below of what you thought or leave some kudos! It makes the muse happy and satiated lol! As always thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter!  
> Much Love,  
> Rin xoxo


End file.
